First Night
by Princess Serenityy
Summary: "apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu kemarin malam ?" Katsuki memberanikan diri bertanya soal malam pengantinnya yang tertunda. Katsuki dan Ochako telah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Lemon Kacchako 17


Boku no hero academia HORIKOSHI KOHEI

Pairing : Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako

Warning : LEMON, FIRST NIGHT, ide pasaran dan banyak typo sumimasen

Katsuki mengusap dadanya yang berdebar kencang sejak bersama wanita itu dikamar dan mencoba sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya. Kenapa dia begitu baik ? apa ini salah satu sisi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Ochako dihadapan banyak orang ?

Apalagi saat berpamitan tadi suaranya mulai melembut. Katsuki merinding sendiri, entah senang atau malah takut.

Dia melihat Ochako memasak dari pintu kamar yang dibuka sedikit. apartemen mereka minimalis sekali. Ochako yang memilihnya. Dia tak ingin kelelahan membersihkan rumah, begitu katanya.

Dengan dua kamar, ruang tengah yang merangkap ruang tamu dan dapur serta tempat makan mini di seberangnya. Sangat cocok untuk dua orang. Kamar mandi ada didalam masing-masing kamar.

Ochako kelihatan sebagai pribadi yang tenang. dia tidak pernah terburu-buru sekalipun sedang terdesak. Dan dia selalu berbicara lewat matanya jika tak ingin mengatakan apapun.

Katsuki belum memahami itu semua. Dia melihat Ochako sedang memegang spatula dan wajah wanita itu kelihatan berkonsentrasi. Katsuki sadar dia harus mulai belajar membaca dan mengerti tiap mimik dan sorot mata Ochako karena itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi.

Katsuki berjalan mendekati Ochako. Dia melihat Ochako menoleh dan kemudian kembali mengaduk makanan didalam wajan.

"melihatmu, aku berpikir aku sudah benar-benar menikah" Katsuki membuka obrolan diantara mereka

"Kau memang sudah menikah" jawab Ochako singkat tanpa menoleh

"menikah dengan wanita yang tepat" lanjut Katsuki lagi.

Dia memicingkan mata menanti respon wanita cantik ini. Lalu gadis itu menoleh, sambil tersenyum. catat itu, TERSENYUM batin Katsuki dalam hatinya.

"Akan kupastikan soal itu" lanjutnya menjawab setelah melepas senyuman dibibirnya.

"aku sudah punya pacar Nona Uraraka, jangan terlalu banyak berharap padaku" jawab Katsuki kembali menggodanya. Ochako hanya mengendikkan bahunya saja sambil tersenyum simpul.

maafkan aku , Katsuki berujar dalam hati.

Katsuki tak pernah tahu kalau wanita cantik dengan karir cemerlang ini pandai memasak, dan tambahan lagi. setelah menikah dengannya dia tahu Ochako tak semenyebalkan yang sering dia pikirkan.

Dia malah tahu gadis itu sangat baik dan kesabaran terpancar didalam matanya. Tipikal wanita idaman, kalau saja dia tidak terlalu cerewet dan mudah khawatir.

"masakanmu enak " Katsuki membuka suaranya disela makan malam mereka

"terima kasih" jawab Ochako singkat sambil menoleh dan kemudian makan lagi.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Ochako membereskan semua yang berserakan di dapur tadi. Sementara Katsuki sudah masuk kamar untuk mandi.

Melihat Katsuki sudah siap dengan piyama tidurnya, Ochako masuk ke kamar mandi. Mereka masih diselimuti kebisuan.

"Kenapa kau akan gila ?" tanya Ochako setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"ahh.. eh ? kau mendengarku ?" tanya Katsuki bingung

"Tentu saja, kamar ini tidak kedap suara dan kau berteriak lumayan keras" jawabnya sambil duduk di seberang tempat tidur.

Lalu mulai membuka ikatan rambutnya, dan menyisirnya pelan. Tidak butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyadari bahwa gadis ini cantiknya luar biasa. Katsuki tahu itu sejak dulu.

Namun kepribadiannya yang sulit didekati membuat wanita ini kurang menarik minatnya. Ditambah lagi Katsuki mengenalnya sejak kecil. Baginya Ochako hanya teman.

Namun melihat dia bertingkah sangat menggoda seperti ini (hanya dimata Katsuki), Katsuki mulai tertarik mengamati gadis yang gerak geriknya sangat tenang ini. dia bergerak tenang namun tegas, sangat berkarakter.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, istriku ?" ucap Katsuki menjahili istrinya

"Aku sedang menyisir rambut" jawabnya datar

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu kemarin malam ?" Katsuki memberanikan diri bertanya soal malam pengantinnya yang tertunda.

Ochako kelihatan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu bangkit berdiri ke meja rias, untuk memakai body spray yang wangi dan menenangkan. seperti semacam rutinitas.

"apa ?" jawabnya singkat. membuat Katsuki salah tingkah.

Tak seperti pengantin kebanyakan yang menyiapkan lingery untuk malam pertama mereka, Ochako hanya pakai gaun tidur sepaha berwarna pink yang lembut. Dan itu saja sudah membuat Katsuki kewalahan menahan nafsunya.

Menciumi bibir seksi yang merah itu kemudian turun ke tengkuk dan mulai meraba sesuatu dibalik baju tipis itu, Katsuki sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dan gadis itu merasa melayang, untuk pertama kali dia disentuh seintim ini.

Ochako mengeluarkan desahan pertamanya. yang membuat Katsuki semakin brutal mencium leher jenjang gadis cantik itu.

"ahhhhh…" desahan Ochako semakin panjang kala Katsuki menghisap kulit lehernya.

Tangan Katsuki perlahan membuka gaun itu dan kembali mencium bibir Ochako panas.

"buka mulutmu sayang, aku ingin lidahmu" ujar Katsuki disela ciumannya

Ochako yang tidak berpengalaman hanya menurut saja dan menerima perlakuan Katsuki.

Menghisap, menggigit kecil bibir gadis itu sambil meremas payudara Ochako yang tergenggam penuh ditangannya.

Ah sial, gadis ini benar-benar masih perawan asli. Bagaimana caranya dia menjaga barang-barang yang menggairahkan ini begitu lama tanpa pernah disentuh siapapun?

"biar aku bantu buka bajumu " kata Katsuki sambil melepaskan gaun itu dari tubuh Ochako.

Gadis itu terlihat kikuk dan malu, untuk pertama kali bagi Katsuki ia melihat Ochako mengeluarkan mimik seperti itu.

"santai saja angel face…"

Katsuki kembali menciumi bibir Ochako sambil membuka bra miliknya dan segera memegangi payudara yang menggantung indah itu.

"aahhhh…ahhh…..katsukiiii..nghh"

Ochako mendesah nikmat saat Katsuki turun kebawah dan menjilati dadanya yang polos tanpa bra.

"apa ini nikmat sayang ? kau masih benar-benar asli.." Katsuki berkata disela desahan Ochako yang semakin kuat.

"engggghhh…."

Ochako seakan mencoba menahan desahan dari bibirnya , namun terlalu tidak tahan melihat Katsuki memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Katsuki membaringkan Ochako dan membuka celana dalam yang hanya satu-satunya benda yang menempel ditubuh Ochako.

"katsuki, tunggu. aku… aku bantu lepaskan bajumu.." Ochako langsung duduk dan membuka baju Katsuki menunda kegiatan Katsuki selanjutnya. Lalu entah dapat dorongan dari mana ia berani mencium leher Katsuki yang kokoh dengan rahang yang tegas.

Menghirup feromon pria itu dan merasakan bau yang wangi dari tubuh Katsuki.

Katsuki yang awalnya terkejut lama-lama menikmati ciuman Ochako dan membiarkannya lebih jauh.

Bahkan Ochako sekarang sudah memegang batang yang menegang panjang diselangkangan Katsuki.

"ochako, aku sudah tak tahan lagi .. besok kita lanjutkan main-mainnya" Katsuki mendorong tubuh telanjang Ochako hingga tertidur dan kemudian menindihnya pelan.

"ini akan sedikit sakit …" Katsuki memperingatkan dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ochako.

perlahan tapi pasti gerakan Katsuki menerobos lubang vagina itu dan Ochako mulai menangis merasakan perihnya.

"sakiittt.. ahhh.. katsuki, perihhhh" katanya sambil bersimbah air mata

"aku mencoba sepelan mungkin, kalau dihentikan akan lebih sakit, muka bulat" Ochako hanya mengangguk sambil meremas rambut Katsuki melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Katsuki menciumi bibir Ochako yang langsung diterima Ochako dan menghisapnya kuat mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, hingga akhirnya saat itupun tiba.

Kejantanan Katsuki tertancap sempurna didalam sana dan desahan lega mereka segera terdengar sesaat setelah penyatuan itu.

Katsuki mengusap air mata Ochako, ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir disela lubang yang ditusuknya dengan si junior dibawah sana.

"maafkan aku.." Katsuki mencium kening Ochako melihat wanita itu menangis kesakitan karena ulahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, setelah penyatuan yang melelahkan itu Katsuki menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun pelan pelan kemudian cepat, membuat desahan keduanya terdengar jelas

"ahhhh….. ahhh… katsuki..ngghh…." desahan Ochako membuat Katsuki semakin semangat melakukan aktifitasnya.

"mendesahlah angel face, sebut namaku..haah..haahh." katsuki menggeram nikmat

"ahhh,, ahhh… katsuki.. ahhh… lebih cepat… ahh…" Ochako menantang Katsuki dengan suaranya yang terdengar seksi saat ini.

"kau yakin? Aghh... hhaah.."

"sshh.. i-iya…. Katsuki.. ahhhhn"

"ahhh sial.. kau sempitt..,, ah fuck nikmat sekali… ahhh…,,

Katsuki terus menggenjot pinggulnya dengan serampangan, ia merasa dimanjakan oleh pijatan vagina Ochako yang sempit. seakan menyedot penisnya lebih jauh kedalam sana. Merasakan surga dunia yang tidak ada duanya.

"aahhh… katsuki… ahh Ummhh… lebih…."

"Hhaaah Ochako…kau sangat Indahh… ini nikmat…"

"ahhh… Katsuki.. Katsuki.. aku aahh….ahh" Ochako mendesah tak terkendali.

"Desahanmu keras sekali.. aghh… Ochako.. hhaa.. "

Setelah mencapai pelepasan bersama dan mulai kembali ke dunia nyata, Ochako merasa malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

Katsuki yang menyadari itu langsung mencium pipinya pelan.

"perawan akan selalu malu setelah pelepasannya bersama sang pria" kontan kata-kata Katsuki membuat Ochako tak berani menatapnya.

Benar-benar malam yang indah. gumam Ochako dalam hati.

"aku tak tahu kalau seks senikmat ini.." Ochako membuat Katsuki tersenyum miring.

Kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Ochako diiringi desahan yang membuat Katsuki merinding.

"Tak perlu mendesah lagi, kau hanya akan membuatku menindihmu lagi" jawab Katsuki galak

"Bukankah pengatin baru akan melakukannya lebih dari satu kali ?" ujar Ochako menantang.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Katsuki melanjutkan bercinta sesi keduanya malam itu.

TAMAT


End file.
